Morgana Toscani
"I am Jewish, my family is Jewish. I have no allegiance to Germany - why would I? That country has caused so much angst for my family." Morgana Georgia Toscani † is the ex-girlfriend of Stefan Rosenheim and Flavian Taylor, who she dated until her death. She was an undercover BND agent, working as an MI6 apprentice who was mentored by Austin Logan. She was drowned by Hypnos. History Morgana was born in Sorrento, Italy, to a German mother and and Italian father. Her mother, a German Jew, fled to Italy during World War Two and met Francesco. Morgana joined the BND when she was 22 after migrating to Berlin to escape "stagnant" Italian life. Prior to Season 1, she met Adele Bradshaw, who was trying to find herself, and came across Adele's desires to leave MI6 and join the BND. Morgana said she would help and the two plotted Adele's deflection - a planned assassination. Aiding Adele's Assassination She arrives in Season 1 as an innocent apprentice and is given Austin Logan as a mentor. She comes across shy in some places and vivacious in others. Eager to learn, she wins the heart of Soames. Soames shows Morgana the secruity area and computer science area, with Morgana saying she loves technology and excelled in it at school. In 1.4, Morgana unknowingly sneaks into the security area and hacks into the firewall, gaining the access code to MI6. Austin begins to struggle to try to contain Morgana, frequently expressing his concerns to Charlie who relays them to Elliott. Morgana is becoming more power-hungry and dominating. In 1.6, Soames gets a virus email and Morgana says she can kill it, however later a technician just says she's replaced the virus with another, deadlier one and broken the firewall. Soames plans on ending Morgana's contract, however it's too late, MI6's security is breached and Morgana tells Soames she's really a BND agent and then escapes. In Season 2, Adele meets Morgana and says they were successful. Adele tries to phone Charlie Bradshaw, her sister, however Morgana is adament it'll backfire. Affair with Stefan During Adele's depression time, Morgana starts an affair up with Adele's boyfriend, Stefan Rosenheim, who later begins to grow apart from Adele due to his allegiance now with Morgana. Stefan takes it upon himself to tell Adele that he's having an affair. After Adele's death, Morgana attends her funeral, however stands at the back smoking a cigarette and looking dislocated from the situation. Stefan later tells Morgana he's switching alleigance to MI6 and Morgana says he's making a grave mistake, shutting him off completely. In the Season 3 finale, Stefan returns to Morgana who says she thought he'd return. When Charlie shoots Stefan, she lashes out calling Charlie all the names under the sun. Elliott tells her to leave the UK and never come back. She reluctantly obeys. Flavian Taylor's Bait and Death Later in Season 4, she is used as Flavian Taylor's bait to cooperate with Hugo Amaya's bombing of London plan. Her involvance with Taylor backfires on her as she's murdered brutally by Amaya after being submerged in a chamber filling with water and drowning. Amaya later tells Taylor that she was on a flight out of Mexico and the flight went missing. Trivia * Camila Mendes' ties to Riverdale made shooting difficult and is partly why Morgana disappeared in Season 3. * It was Mendes' idea to make Morgana Flavian Taylor's significant other in Season 4, despite it ultimately leading to her demise. She said she "didn't mind being a full baddie", despite wanting to originally play Charlie Bradshaw. * Mendes auditioned for 3 other parts, Charlie, Adele and Lea, who they were already casting for in Season 1. Lea Klaus' role eventually was given to Robbie after initially being given to ''Pretty Little Liars' ''star, Shay Mitchell.